ballade nocturne
by fyekawai
Summary: c'est juste un petit délire sur les activitées nocturne de nos bishos. rien de bien sérieu quoi!


Titre : **Ballade nocturne**

Auteur : Fyekawai

Couples : un peu de tout et surtout Ken x Aya

Disclaimer : comme d'hab les Weiss et les Schwarz ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est dommage) Cette fic est légèrement (carrément) a tendance yaoi donc homophobe s'abstenir.

* * *

La nuit.

Seul moment de paix pour les Weiss aussi bien que pour les Schwarz.

Seul moment où, après leurs missions ils pouvaient s'allonger et dormir tranquillement.

Tous ? Et bien non ! Vous pensez, ce serait trop beau !

Ainsi il existait chez nos amis fleuriste (parce qu'ils ont toujours été chanceux !) un petit être tout mignon, un être adorable, qui lui, refusait de rester couché.

Omi (vous l'aviez deviné) avait en effet la bonne idée d'être sujet à des crises de somnambulisme chronique. En gros, de temps en temps, il lui prenait l'envie folle d'aller faire un tour en pyjama.

Et dans ces moments là les trois autres avaient intérêts à être bien réveillés et en forme. Car Omi ne se contentait pas seulement de marcher dans la maison. Non, il allait sur le toit et se mettait littéralement à sauter de maison en maison à une vitesse incroyable, rentrant même parfois chez les gens. Malgré qu'ils aient l'habitude de ces crises, Aya Yohji et Ken finissaient toujours par se retrouver submergé et à courir dans tout les sens. Et cette nuit là n'allait pas déroger à la règle.

La soirée avait pourtant bien commencé. Pas de mission donc ils avaient pu se coucher relativement tôt après vaqué à leurs occupations personnelles. L'ordi pour Omi, la console pour Ken et Yohji et l'arrosage des plantes pour Aya (1). A 23h30 il ne restait donc plus que Yohji regardant la télé alors que les autres étaient déjà partis se coucher et dormaient à poings fermés.

C'est alors que l'ainé des Weiss entendit des bruits de pas à l'étage. Allons bon ! Qui donc se baladait à cette heure là ? Et puis il eu un mauvais, très mauvais, pressentiment et couru donc au premier où il eu juste le temps de voir Omi sortir par la fenêtre pour rejoindre le toit.

**Yohji **: Et merde !!

Réagissant au quart de tour il couru donc réveiller les deux autres.

Pour Aya ce fut facile. A l'énoncer des mots « Omi » et « fenêtre » il était déjà debout, habillé et dans les starting block prêt à partir. (2)

Pour Ken par contre se fut plus laborieux. Ce n'est qu'après de longues minutes à le secouer qu'il consentit à ouvrir un œil.

**Yohji : **Ken debout, dépêches-toi !!!

**Ken : **(encore a moitié endormit) Le ferme yohtan je dors…

Et sans plus de cérémonie il se recoucha en arrangeant les couvertures.

C'en était trop pour Aya qui de sa voix calme et rassurante (comprenez froide et effrayante) lui dit

**Aya :** Une semaine d'abstinence….

Effet instantané !!! A peine la phrase fini que Ken était debout, habillé et sur le pas de la porte.

**Ken :** Bon vous venez oui !!!! Sinon on va le perdre.

**Yohji :** Impressionnant et ………… consternant à la fois.

**Aya : **A qui le dis-tu !!

Ils s'élancèrent donc à la poursuite de l'Omitchi, qui n'ayant pas attendu la fin de la conversation avait pris une avance considérable. Voila donc nos trois Weiss embarqués dans une couse poursuite pavée de chutes, d'écorchures et de bobos en tout genre.

**Aya : **(après avoir faillit tomber en glissant sur une tuile) Que quelqu'un me rappelle pourquoi on doit toujours lui courir après !? On n'est pas ses baby-sitters !!!

**Yohji :** Pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Qu'il se blesse par exemple.

**Aya : **Jusqu'à maintenant les plus en danger ca a quand même été nous !!

**Ken :** Aya !! Espèce de sans cœur !!! Tu serais capable de laisser Omi tout seul ?!

**Aya : **Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.

**Ken : **Non, pire, tu l'as sous-entendu !!!

**Aya : **Et alors ?

**Ken :** ° o ° Comment ça et alors !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un glaçon dénué de sentiments Aya !!!!!!!!! Tu…………….

**Yohji** : Ken je crois qu'on a compris là. Arrête de crier. Et puis, tu sais, même si je m'inquiète pour Omi, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de nous.

**Ken **: Yohji !!!! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi !

S'en suivi une dispute de plusieurs minutes durant lesquelles les Weiss s'étaient arrêtés.

**Yohji** : Euh……. Dites les gars ?

**Aya & Ken** (énervés) : Quoi ?

**Yohji **(avec un grand sourire) : Je crois qu'on a perdu Omi.

**Ken & Aya** : Quoi !!!!!!!!!!!! O___O

**Yohji **(sourire moqueur) : C'est bien vous avez appris un mot nouveau.

Heureusement pour notre tombeur le portable d'Aya sonna avant qu'ils aient pu le massacrer.

**Aya **(décrochant méchamment) : Quoi ?!

….

**Aya** : Hein !!!!!

…..

**Aya** : D'accord on arrive.

**Ken **: C'était qui ?

**Yohji **: Ton amoureux ?..... C'est pas possible Kenken est là.

**Aya **: C'était Crawford

**Ken & Yohji** : Hein !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O__o

**Yohji **: Depuis quand il a ton numéro ?

**Aya **(soupirant) : Depuis que l'on a découvert que nous avions des intérêts communs pour certaines missions.

**Ken** (un poil jaloux) : Et elle voulait quoi Mme Irma ?

**Aya** (avec un regard un peu réprobateur à Ken) : ELLE veut que l'on aille chez eux. Apparemment ils ont trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant.

**Yohji **: A 1 heure et demie du matin ?

**Ken** : Et pour Omi ? On fait quoi !!

**Yohji** : Bah !! T'inquiet pas je suis sur qu'il sera revenu avant nous.

**Ken** (pas convaincu) : Mouai…..

Tous trois se dirigèrent donc vers l'appartement des Schwartz. A l'arrivée, ils furent accueilli par un Crawford tout sourire avec en arrière plan un Schuldig affalé sur le canapé en peignoir orange. A peine avaient-ils mis un pied dans l'appartement que Farfarello sortait en courant de sa chambre couteaux en main.

**Farf** (en sautant sur les Weiss) : Hya ! Hya ! Hya ! Hya ! Hya ! Hya !!!!!!!!!!

**Schuldig** (du tac au tac) : Farfi… Dieu a béni tes vêtements !

**Farf** (s'arrête instantanément et retourne dans sa chambre) : Détruire, bruler, découper, déchiqueter les vêtements !!!! [1]

**Crawford** : Et tache de ne pas faire trop de bruit Nagi dort.

La porte se referme sur la phrase de Crawford.

**Aya & Ken & Yohji** : O______O

**Crawford** : Suivez moi vous trois.

**Ken** : Pourquoi on est là ?

**Schuldig** (en passant un bras autour des épaules de Ken) : Parce qu'on a décidé d'enterrer la hache de guerre.

**Aya** (avec un regard noir) : Et en quel honneur ?

**Yohji** (chuchote) : A ta place Schuldig j'enlèverai mes pattes de Ken.

**Schuldig** : Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

**Yohji** : Pose pas de question et fais le si tu tien à la vie.

**Schuldig** (en s'éloignant de Ken) : D'accord.

**Crawford**: Voici la seule raison pour laquelle nous ferions la paix.

Tout en parlant il avait ouvert la porte de ca qui paraissait être une chambre. A l'intérieur, malgré l'obscurité, on distinguait un lit occupé par une…………….non attendez !!!!!...........par deux silhouettes !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Crawford** : Comme vous pouvez le constater il semblerait que votre petit somnambule ait élu domicile dans le lit de notre petit kinésiste.

**Yohji** : Nagi n'a pas l'air d'avoir été trop forcé de partager son lit.

En effet dans ledit lit on pouvait voir Omi et Nagi profondément endormis et étroitement enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. (XD)

**Ken** (attendri) : Crawford a raison, ils ont l'air bien ensemble. On pourrait faire un effort ne Aya ?

**Aya** : hum…..

**Schuldig** (en prenant tout le monde dans ses bras) : Chouette on va former une grande et belle famille !!!!!!

**Aya & Ken & Yohji & Crawford** : SCHU LA FERME !!!!!!!!!!

**Crawford** (soupirant) : Bon laissons les dormir, on verra ça demain. En attendant on ferait bien d'aller se coucher nous aussi.

**Schuldig** : Qui veut partager mon lit ? [2]

* * *

(1) c'est vrai quoi on le voit jamais faire autre chose

(2) Essayer juste d'imaginer la scène aya couché et l'instant d'après en boxer dans la même position que les coureur avant le dépar franchement ja craque !!!! XD

[1] je m'excuse auprès de tout les fan de Farfi (moi y compris ) mais je savais pas trop quoi en faire dans cette fic donc il a fallu que je trouve un moyen de le faire retourner dans sa chambre. Je suis désoler mon petit Farfarello je sais que tu n'es pas aussi fou (quoi que……)

[2] Moi moi !!!!! Bon ok pour pas faire de jaloux je vais laisser ma place à Brad ou Yohji ou les deux lol.

Je sais ce n'est pas fameux comme fic mais bon j'ai pas pu faire mieux dans la salle d'attente du médecin lol.

Reviews ?


End file.
